The White Eyed Gaze
by scarlet kitsune silhouette
Summary: Naruto has been abused and twisted by the kyuubi for years now, and nothing has come to show for it, but as his academy days draw to a close, Kyuubi promises power and revenge, but will the plans for power stand strong when a white eyed hyuuga enters?
1. Chapter 1

Okay… well I've been hooked on Naruto and Hinata based fics recently so I thought I would try one, that's all there is, Read, Review, Enjoy….

Naruto looked up as he laid on his back starring at the starry midnight sky. While tracing his fingers through the grass he felt a small hand run throughout his hair as if calming him. He looked up only to realize it was his mind playing tricks again, but he expected nothing else, he lost his sanity long ago.

As he rose from his makeshift bed of dirt and grass he silently strolled throughout the street, getting glares from the few towns people still up at night, and an uneasy sense form the ones who were sleeping. Naruto smiled however, he did not wish to give the villagers the satisfaction of knowing how badly they had hurt him, no he would make them recognize him, then he would crush them.

As Naruto had made his way to the slums of Konoha, he entered a small apartment complex and gave a quick greeting to the man at the front desk, "Yo Ai-san, I'm going up to my room, I'll see you in the morning about rent". Naruto had called out before he went to his apartment.

Once he stepped inside, he looked around to realize that the place was more of a mess then usual, 'must have been robbed…' Naruto thought to himself. After cutting his palm on a kitchen knife he thrusted his palm against his living room floor as a door opened up which lead him to a small bedroom. As Naruto Laid himself once more to his back he began to let his mind wander, tomorrow was the graduation tests for all genin to be, and it was his third and final chance.

Deciding to let the thoughts go to the back of his mind, Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep envelope him.

Naruto found himself in a dimly lit dark sewer, one he had grown accustomed too over the past few months. As he slowly began to make his way through the labyrinth that was his mind, he drew closer to a specific cage that held one of the most powerful beings in existence.

When Naruto finally had reached the cave, he had stepped through the bars and embraced the darkness, as he felt to slender arms grasp him, one around his groin, and another around his stomach, as the arms had drug him into a soft and warm embrace.

"**Hello there, Naruto-kun**." A young girl with curly red hair, blazing red eyes, and a small form fitting red robe which seemed to hug her body perfectly without reveling too much of herself, said as she slowly let one of her claws run up the boys leg, enticing him.

"Ky-Kyuubi-sama…" Naruto stuttered out, he felt wrong, and in distress, every fiber of his being told him to run, but he found himself stuck, as if in a trance, this was the closest he had ever been to any living being on good terms, and he hadn't planned to mess it up.

**"It has been a while since you have last visited me…"** Kyuubi had drawn out as she slipped her hand under his shirt, as she caressed his small body, making him fidgety and nervous. **"I hope you have not forgotten our deal…"**

"N-never, Kyuubi-sama, I will extract your revenge, and in turn you will train me, and make me useful…" Naruto stated rather dejectedly.

"**Exactly, and remember, without me… you are nothing**" Kyuubi slowly whispered into his ears as she left small kisses and bite marks along his neck. "**But for now you have to rest, you have many interesting days ahead of you… be at peace, rest**." Kyuubi commanded him.

Naruto looked down as tears leaked from his eyes feeling the kyuubi going for his buttons to his various articles of clothing again as he nodded, and with that he let his mind wander, and try to find peace as Kyuubi had shown him the dominance she had warped his mind around. Naruto Tried to find peace, but all he would was pain.

Sorry, I didn't want to write out a rape seen, but I wanted it to be intended, lemons will be later but not at the get go, anyways tell me what you all think, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter two of my fanfic….obviously… anyways, I'm sorry about the wait for the update on the fic, its just that my laptop was destroyed in a fatal falling down a flight of stairs accident…. Hehe… so I just bought a brands new Toshiba and I'm very excited! Anyways, thank you all for the reviews and such, I love hearing it. So without further wait…

Naruto awoke in his small room, it wasn't too small, but for a growing boy it just seemed… lacking. Naruto rose and performed his morning stretches, his usual routine to wake himself up. As he nodded in a relief from hearing the various joints in his body pop and shift themselves, he dressed himself in a dark black tank top and baggy black jeans which had various pockets for ninja tools he may need. After which he threw his orange jumpsuit over his slim yet loose clothing, he exited his room and walked down the hall. He stopped in front of a door belonging to a small girl with curly black hair. He smiled as he looked over to her before letting out a sigh.

Naruto gazed at girl that belonged to the family which had adopted him. The girl seemed to adore him, as did the devoted mother, but the Kyuubi had assured him it was an act to ease him into security. He wanted so desperately to let them be a part of his life, his family, but for the present time he had to trust Kyuubi, things were always better when he had. With his head filled with inner turmoil he broke his gaze from the girl and knocked on the next door.

"ku—Mom.. I'm leaving now…. I'll see you tonight." Naruto said as he slapped his head almost forgetting yet again to call her mom. Hearing an inaudible grunt he walked to the front door and slid on his blue sandals and exited the home. Naruto had let in a breath of fresh air and sighed, it seemed no matter where he went, it always seemed that the world was smothering him, trying to suffocate him in its own bullshit, and his paranoia that wherever he walked hatred followed hadn't helped much. As he slowly made his way to the academy he heard whispers of demon, and burden, most of which he chose to ignore, but the few whispers that held pity for the poor family that looked after him stung his heart. One day he knew he would repay this kind family, which seemed to be the only kind one, he just didn't know when.

Naruto had finally made his way to the academy, earlier then everyone else so that he could meditate in the classroom before the other students arrived. As he finally found his class he walked inside and sat at his desk and slowly slid his eyes shut. He started to concentrate on the flow of his breath and the smells of dust and sweat as he slowly fell into a trance. As he heard rustling around him he opened his eyes to see the classroom nearly filled with all the genin to be.

As he looked to the front Iruka had a bright smile on his face. "Well class I'm proud to announce good news and bad news." He started, "The good news is the genin test which you have all been studying up for to pass is no longer of any concern." At this the class has erupted into several cheers and screams. With a small smile on his face Iruka motioned for the class to quiet down, "The bad news is that instead we will be doing one on one sparing. Those who show they are ready to become ninja will advance, and those who are not up to speed yet are to remain at the academy for one on one training to specialize in a particular field. Three man squads will be formed after those who pass will be constructed and then ninja advisors, or sensei's will meet up with said teams." Iruka took a quick scan of the classroom to see the horror on most of the young children's faces. "The first fight will be chosen at random, so with anyone with a red tag under their chair please lead the class outside, those who have red tags will begin the first round.

Many genin had searched under their chairs and no reactions except disappointment where heard. Finally one kid shouted out, "HEY! UZUMAKI AND UCHIHA HAVE THE RED CARDS!" and sure enough they had. Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha both rose from their seats and lead the class to the main court yard where kids soon filled the bleachers. Naruto and Sasuke stood a few meters apart as they both glared at each other. The two boys where known rivals and that was as clear to see as the grass underneath both boys. Naruto gave a small grin and Sasuke stood stoically as Iruka held up his arms. With a quick step backwards he dropped his arm while yelling "Begin!" and the boys were off.

Sasuke had started the dual with a lunge at Naruto which had ended up with Sasuke putting his knee into Naruto's stomach. With a quick gasp for air Naruto scrambled away from Sasuke as Sasuke sent a punch to the side of Naruto's head, making the world dim and dizzy for a second. Deciding to take advantage of this, Sasuke's foot somehow found its way to Naruto's shoulder toppling the smaller boy into the dirt. As Naruto slowly shook his head he stood up shakily and turned to Sasuke sending a quick and unnoticed jab to his stomach. While continuing his assault, Naruto head-butted Sasuke in the nose and spun kicked Sasuke in the stomach, only to have his foot caught and spun making Naruto once again fall to the dirt.

Naruto began to grow angry at an unreasonable rate and began thinking on how to use knew techniques Kyuubi had taught him but the remembered her instructions on how not to draw attention to himself, and beating the class's top student would do such that. So with his resolution crumbling Naruto rose to the dirt only for Sasuke to punch him in the chest, after which was followed up with a quick spinning kick to his kidneys. Naruto allowed himself to fall, and then to stay down as the other boy straddled him and proceeded to beat him senseless. It was not long before Iruka intervened but long enough for some damage to be done.

"Don't worry Naruto, you were facing Sasuke, you put up a great fight, you're going to become a genin." Iruka had tried to comfort, all of which fell on deaf ears as Naruto sat away from the class trying to repair his minor injuries. As time went by the rest of the fights went by and teams were called out. His was with Hyuuga Hinata, and Nara Shikamaru, which in all honesty was fine with him, the Hyuuga girl seemed pleasant enough, and Shikamaru was one of the few friends he had in the academy, and currently all three were waiting on top of the bleachers outside the classrooms waiting for their sensei. After a short wait a young lady with long curly black hair stood before them. She announced herself as their Jounin instructor. After a while of silence Naruto smirked and said, "Hi mom."

Their instructor smiled back and gave him a soft smile before letting her features harden. "Naruto from this day, until you become Chunin, outside of home you are to call me Kurenai-sensei".

So what did you all think?


End file.
